Promising Pictures
by TheSweetestThing
Summary: Ron has a special photo album that no one can see. But what happens when the one he least wants to see sneaks up on him? RHr forever!


Promising Pictures

A/N: Okay everybody, this is a story I got sick of ages ago. But I decided to post it and see if it's any good. Plus, I was bored. So, tell me what you think and hopefully I'll get "Rave Reviews" as they put it.

Disclaimer: Okay, now we all know I don't and never will own Harry Potter. So those who wish to sue, you're gonna have some major problems trying to get a case on me. J.K rocks! R/Hr forever!

Ron Weasley sat in the common room at 12:30 on a Saturday night. He was looking through a photo album, having tried to go to sleep, but was unable to. The album had photos of only one person: Hermione. Colin Creevy took all of the pictures. Ron paid Colin to take the photos of her in her natural state. Studying, laughing, talking. All were unsuspecting. All, according to Ron, were beautiful. His favourite was of her sleeping. He told Colin to sneak into the girls' dormitory and wait until she was asleep to take it. However, there was only one, because Ron didn't want to feel like he was stalking her. He sat going through the album. It took five hours for him to go through each and every one of the photos, and he had only started half an hour before.

Coincidentally, the pictured person was walking into the room at that very moment. She wore her pyjamas, covered by a dressing gown. On her feet were slippers.

Upon seeing Ron, she smiled faintly, still sleepy.

"Hi Ron." she called. He looked up quickly and shut the album.

"Hi." he smiled. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. What about you?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep either." he replied.

"Are you worried about anything?" she asked, standing near the couch.

"No. Not really. I just keep having dreams. They're good and bad, but they're driving me crazy." he said, annoyed. "Come sit down." he urged, patting the couch.

"Okay." she complied. "What's that you've got there?" she asked, noticing the album.

"Oh. Nothing really. Just something I like to look at. It's kind of private." he explained.

"What is it?" she asked again.

"If you must know," he smiled, "it's a photo album."

"What are the pictures of?" she queried.

"A person. A really special person to me." he said with a smile. 

"Can I have a look?"

"Well, I really didn't want anybody to see it."

"Please? I won't tell anyone."

"I know you wouldn't. It's just that…oh well. You'll find out sooner or later, anyway." he sighed, and passed the album to her.

"Probably." she giggled. She opened the album to see large writing on the inside cover. It read; 'The Girl of My Dreams'. She looked up in surprise. "I never knew you had a crush on someone."

"I don't. I'm in love with someone." he said sheepishly, ears turning red.

"How come you never told Harry or I?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said, urging her to turn the page. "And I did tell Harry."

"But these are pictures of…how did you…you love me?" she stumbled through her words.

"Yeah." he replied, having gone completely red.

"This whole album is filled with pictures of me. Me, of all people. I can't believe it." she squeaked as she leafed through the pages. 

"Yeah." he said again.

"You love me?" she asked again. "I can't believe it."

"Yeah. You said that already." he smiled.

"Wow." she breathed.

"Well, now that you know, I think I'll go to bed." he said, getting up.

"Wait." she said, snapping out of her reverie. "Don't you want to hear how I feel?"

"Not to be rude or anything, but no. I don't. I know all of them. I only like you as a friend, etc. I already know." he said.

"No, you don't. Sit down." she said, and pulled his arm so he returned to his seat on the couch.

"Oh? Is there a new one you've come up with?" he asked sarcastically. She frowned and narrowed her eyes at him.

"No. It has nothing to do with that. You really need to learn how to accept other people's feelings." she said.

"I know. And I've been trying. But it's useless. I'm an insensitive prat. I've tried every point of view imaginable." he sighed.

"I disagree with that, too." she said, trying not to smirk.

"What other point of view can I try?" he asked.

"One that nobody else has ever had." she smiled.

"What's that?"

"Hermione's boyfriend." she grinned.

"I can't pretend that. The only way possible to do that is if I was going out with you."

"You are." she smiled, knowing how thick he could be.

"I am. I am? What? You're not fooling around, are you?"

"No." she grinned.

"Wow." he said. "But do you only like me? Or do you love me? Because I might come across too strong."

"Well, you might be pleased to know that I have a similar sort of thing going on with photos. I've been paying Colin Creevy to take photos of you. So that should answer your question." she said, still grinning from ear to ear.

"But that's what I've been doing." he blurted out.

"What?" she asked in alarm.

"**I've **been paying Colin to take pictures of **you**. That's where these photos came from." he explained, gesturing to the album on the table. "Wait a tick. You love me?"

"Mmmhmm." she nodded, breaking back into a smile.

"That's great!" he exclaimed in glee.

"I know. So, are you going to kiss me now?" she asked coyly.

"I hadn't thought of that." he said blankly.

"No need." She said, and climbed into his lap. "I'll do it for you. I always do." she grinned, and cupped his face in her hands to give him the most wonderful kiss of his life.

A/N: You know what, I think the best way to show appreciation is to review. So, if you appreciated that story (even in the tiniest way), do me a favour and review! 

I love reviewers (or is that reviewees?)


End file.
